bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian
"It is I, my friend. Apparently, the good folks at Karzahni weren't quite ready to make my acquaintance just yet." Dorian Shaddix is the Mark Bearer of Rage and an extremely able fighter: he's been associated with several dozen murders and several more heinous crimes, such as the breakout of the Lord of Winter, Hiemalis, from Ta-Koro and the robbery of The Final Problem in Xa-Koro. He currently serves as the lieutenant of the Bad Company under Brykon. History "We're not alike, you and I. Sure, we fought in the rings, and yes, you are a fighter, but you were always new to the sport. You fought for reasons other than me and you were more amoral. Back then, you were an opponent, then a nemesis, and then an ally, but now we're stuck with each other. And I realize that despite our differences, we're too much alike..." -Brykon Appearance "Not like he was some hideous old geezer, quite the opposite. He was almost TOO stunning. Like it was false..." -Kol Uskey on Dorian Personality "What WAS he? NO ONE could seduce HER...that couldn't happen, EVER! But she hadn't lied. Part of her DID want him. A little part that was obsessed with the broken, unnatural mind Dorian had. Then there was the rest, that voice of reason, that cried out against that part when it took control, but was ignored." -Illicia Abilities and Traits "Dorian, on the other hand, seemed fresh, vivacious, ready for bloodshed, and also more trained than Brykon had expected, as if he had gotten tips somewhere. ... If Dorian's Mark activated ... Brykon's defense would quickly falter and he would be beaten by the Mark Bearer. ... Even the slightest bit of rage would trigger Dorian's Mark." -Brykon Relationships Brykon Brykon and Dorian share a...complicated...relationship. The two have known each other for five years, far before the events of the game: they first met when Brykon went by the name Senegal and was fighting in the rings. They disliked each other on principal before being forced to team up with each other, and eventually, they developed a mutal respect for each other. Soon afterwards, Dorian quit competitive fighting and the two fell out of touch. Years later, Dorian joined Brykon's mercenary unit, Bad Company, and quickly rose to the ranks of lieutenant. The two are a lesson in contrasts: whereas Brykon is coarse and hard, Dorian is soft and silken in mannerism. Despite this, the Colonel is one of the few people Dorian readily admits respecting, and is one of the even fewer people that can get him to back down. Utu The two Mark Bearers share a tight camaraderie with each other, and it shows: Dorian was Utu's closest adviser, his chief lieutenant among the Bearers, and in return, Utu was probably the closest thing to a friend that Dorian ever had. He does not yet know of Utu's death. Illicia Illicia is probably the member of Bad Company closest to Dorian: despite his somewhat condescending attitude towards her at times, he treats her fairly when it comes to giving out orders to Bad Company. It is unknown why, but Dorian once stated that he knew what it was like to be one of the most feared and loathed people in a room, and so did Illicia. Banter between the two culminated in a kiss while planning the casino heist, but as of yet, no relationship has been formed. Naara Naara helped Dorian master his control over Iron after his body switch: the two displayed ambivalence towards each other, but the flirtatious nature of their fights together and the way they treated each other after their initial sparring led to a mutual interest in the other. It is unknown whether Dorian plans on returning to the school and meeting with her again. Heuani Dorian has shown a borderline obsession in Heuani: the two's only meeting took place in the Ta-Koro Guard headquarters during Dorian's breakout of Hiemalis, and after exhibiting his control over shadow, an element not supposed to be wielded by any being, Heuani captured Dorian's rapt attention. The two parteed ways after they left the prison, but Dorian still sketches Heuani and his various shadow attacks, displaying a ravenous desire for knowledge on Makuta's lieutenant and his powers. Trivia *Dorian was the fourth Mark Bearer in game, after Utu, Salvinn, and Tank: after he received the Mark and butchered the fishing village in Ga-Wahi, people started creating Bearers in hordes. *He has a background epic being written about him titled Psycho, which will describe, among other things, the process in which a Mark is given to a person, how Dorian and Senegal first met, and, the greatest question of all, what happened to his psyche that made him the way he did. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Mark Bearers